


Growing Pains

by ifyouvegotenoughnerve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifyouvegotenoughnerve/pseuds/ifyouvegotenoughnerve
Summary: Sirius realizes Harry may not have formally had The Talk.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Growing Pains

On a summer evening, after an Order meeting, a few stragglers had stayed behind for an unusual unwinding. Now, only Molly, Arthur, and Sirius remained around the kitchen table at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, each with a mostly empty glass of alcohol in front of them. Molly with wine, Arthur with scotch, and Sirius with firewhiskey. 

The kids had been banished hours ago, all upstairs likely up to some sort of mischief. The brief time he’d been around the crew, Sirius had come to learn that despite what Molly liked to think, they, much like himself at their age, were unlikely to be tucked in bed resting peacefully. 

He had mostly been passively listening to conversation, not in much mood to chat. Remus had left not long ago, and once Sirius finished his drink, he planned to head upstairs. Molly was commenting on how nice it was to have so much space here at Grimmauld Place, despite the mess that needed to be taken care of. 

“Ron better be grateful we’re here instead of at the Burrow. Our water wouldn’t stay hot for nearly long enough with the showers he’s taking. He’s worse than Ginny, by a lot. No doubt what he’s up to in there.” Arthur nodded with a wink, raising his glass up to his lips. 

Molly tsked. “Oh don’t bother, you remember being that age. Besides, better they figure it out at home than at school, hm?”

While feeling out of place in this conversation, Sirius furrowed his eyebrow, a thought occurring to him. He cleared his throat, setting his drink down. “Molly… have you um... talked to the boys about those things? I think it’s easy enough to figure out the _logistics_ but, being safe and all, someone’s got to teach them those things don’t they?”

Molly let out a twinkling laugh, waving her hand dismissively. “When you have 6 boys, you’ve gone through enough pain. I left that task to Arthur.”

Arthur, scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile. “With Bill, yes, but… well they’re all close enough in age. I sort of delegated him to… pass it down. Boys, as you know, tend to be resourceful. Besides, better coming from a brother than your old man, don’t you agree?”

Molly looked aghast. “Arthur Weasley! What about- about the charms! Even if he _did_ teach them, how do we know he taught them _right_?”

“We haven’t had any problems so far, have we?”

Molly, who crossed her arms indignantly across her chest, did not seem fully satisfied with that answer. 

“Do you think that Harry knows? I mean, even if he’s figured out how it works, he might not know about the precautions you need to take. Boys talk, but the topic tends to stay on the physical aspects of things, not exactly the responsibility pieces.” Sirius coughed once again, reaching his hand to scratch his blushing neck. 

“You know Sirius, you’re absolutely right. And he’s certainly at that age isn’t he? He should be hearing it from an adult.” Molly’s eyebrows drew together, thinking for a moment. “Well, it might be a bit strange, coming from Arthur, wouldn’t it? Why, Sirius, probably be best coming from you, really views you more as a friend anyways!”

His eyes widened. This was one time Sirius really did not want Molly Weasley to admit he was right.

* * *

Following dinner, full bellies meant most had already wandered upstairs to dress for bed. Sirius sat anxiously at the kitchen table still, waiting for his excuse to pull Harry aside, who was in the middle of a very serious game of exploding snap against Ron. 

Ron had just let out a groan of defeat. “Well, it doesn’t matter. I’m going to beat you when we rematch with the twins in the tournament.”

As Sirius watched the two head toward the stairs, he cleared his throat nervously. “Harry? Would- would you stay down here a mo’? I want to talk to you about something.” 

“Sure, Sirius.” Harry looked to Ron waiting at the bottom of the staircase, waving at the redhead to continue upstairs.

“Well I- I just wanted to talk to you about something. You know, man-to-man, eh?” Sirius gave his godson a good natured smack on the shoulder that from the look Harry gave him was a bit harder than he intended. He cleared his throat, nodding at the seat across from him. Harry seemed confused, but nonetheless obliged. 

Sirius took a deep breath, fidgeting with his thumbs for a long moment. _Keep it cool. Casual. Just one friend talking to another. Pretend he’s James._

“You got a girlfriend yet? Strapping young lad like you, I’m sure you’re rather popular with the ladies,” he blurted. “Or the men! You know, if you’re into that, which is totally fine if you are, by the way, nothing to be ashamed of!” he hurried to add on. _Well, maybe not like that._

He knew somewhere, James and Lily Potter were laughing their asses off. Sirius felt grateful to not be able to receive the jokes they’d be making at his expense. 

“Erm, no, I don’t have a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend.” Harry’s eyebrows furrowed. “Is that what you wanted to talk to me about? Because I mean, I fancy girls. I just haven’t really had much time for dating around.” His godson answered uncomfortably, reaching to rub his neck.

“No, no! I didn’t mean to imply- I mean your relationships are completely your business, I merely…” Sirius looked around, desperately wishing someone else was here with him to back him up. Where was Moony when you needed him? 

Harry was staring at him like his hair had just transfigured itself into a vibrant color. Sirius took another deep breath, trying to compose himself. 

“You know, you’re getting to the age where you may be starting to… feel things. Physical things,” he began to stammer. “And they’re totally normal. Totally normal. But you may want to start exploring things, that maybe you haven’t before and-”

“Sirius, I know what sex is,” Harry said suddenly. The two of them pointedly avoided eye contact, their faces equivalently blushed pink. 

“Oh.” Sirius said stupidly. “Right, right of course you do. I moreso meant, well, as your godfather and all, I just want to make sure you’re being safe. Because there are spells and stuff you should be using-”

“And that you’ve got to cast them right away.” This time, Harry cleared his throat. “Fred and George taught us. Um, like three summers ago.” 

“Oh! Well, good. Very good.” Sirius scratched his eyebrow. He supposed Arthur had been right. 

“Is that all?” 

“Yeah, yeah. That’s all.” 

“I’m gonna head up then. But uh, thanks for caring to make sure I knew Sirius,” Harry said, pushing his chair in.

“Sure, sure. You’re my godson afterall.” Sirius nodded, both thoroughly embarrassed and relieved. “Well, enjoy your game of exploding snap.” As Harry left to head upstairs, Sirius had one thought on his mind.

_Fuck you for this, James Potter._


End file.
